


She Loved Him.

by HopeRGV



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRGV/pseuds/HopeRGV
Summary: She always loved him.





	She Loved Him.

Charlie has always loved Maxwell.

Maybe that's where she went wrong.

After all, her love for him is why she stayed his assistant.

Her love for him is why she got dragged into the Constant. 

Her love for him is why she became... _this_.

She's a monster. The kind that kids fear. The ones that cause children to use nightlights. She's the monster in the dark.

She is the dark. And it breaks her as much as she thrives off of it. She's split down the middle.

She's Charlie.

She's the Dark.

And she can't control herself anymore.

Thanks to Maxwell, she's stuck tormenting innocent people that  _he_ dragged in. Thanks to Maxwell, she had to terrify the people as they tried to get him off of his throne. Thanks to Maxwell, she freed his savior. 

Thanks to Maxwell, she's the nightmare queen. And a bit more of her died, a bit more of her is darkness.

She hates it.

_She loves it._

And she sees why Maxwell hurt people.

She sees why he laughed at their fear.

Because it's so  _invigorating._ So  _beautiful_.

It disgusts her.

And yet she loves Maxwell even more; she understands him even more.

She feels closer.

And it breaks her.

Because he's a survivor now. He's innocent, he's trying to live. He fears for his life.

And when he comes close to the dark, he doesn't quiver like the others.

No.

He calls her name.

Charlie.

Charlie.

Charlie. 

And it's the worst feeling, hearing him call her name, so trusting, so hopeful. As if she can control herself.

But she can't.

And now he's gone. The others are scared, she's crying, she's laughing, and as the daylight comes forth, she disappears as the shining rays burn her sins into her skin, and she feels the guilt cover her like the shadows she resides in.

She's so broken.

And it's all his fault. 

Charlie has always loved Maxwell.

And now he's dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first time putting up a work of mine, I hope you enjoyed! Please comment what you think! Thanks!


End file.
